Secrets Of The Moon
by IzzaxXxStonemXxX20
Summary: Riley Olson's life is full of secrets, like the fact that she's a werewolf and she was adopted. Now that she's triggered the curse she's found out a little of her life story and it takes her to New Orleans to find a long lost family member Little does she know she's about to walk into a war zone. Is this crazy situation worth meeting her real family & finding out her history?


A.N: Had this idea and decided to go with it lol I have been super obsessed with Pretty Little Liars lately and Oh my gosh Lucy Hale and Phoebe Tonkin look ridiculously alike so I decided to make them long lost sisters. Don't know if this should be a Klaus/Oc though so I'll leave that for you to decide. Tell me if you like the story :P

Chapter 1: Girl Forgotten

Polyvore Links

Story Banner: secret_moon/set?id=126590850&lid=3717299

Riley's outfits: 1. chapter_forgotten_girl/set?id=127285819&lid=3717299

2. chapter_forgotten_girl/set?id=127391332&lid=3717299

Riley's P.O.V

Thing's use to be normal, I was a happy teen with my whole life ahead of me. I was popular and I had good grades, I had amazing friends, an amazing family and so much more, I was going places but I guess life had something else planned for me which was why I was on the road, duffel bag in the back seat of my little Volkswagen, headed to New Orleans of all places.

It took one party, one too many drinks and a stupid fight, that stupid fight changed my life when the girl tripped and hit her head against a rock, dying instantly. Things got weird after that I was drunk and all I could remember was the excruciating pain, after it ended I had felt really different, then the other partiers found me and the dead body, that didn't look to good on my part.

The police were called immediately and the party was definitely over, I was hauled to the police station where I had to explain to them over and over again that it was a freak accident, she had attacked me first and all I did was shove her away from me, she was wasted so she tripped and everything was shit from there. Thanks to the fact that my mom was a lawyer I got off easy, they didn't ask any more questions and they let me off with a month of community service.

I thought it was all over, people at school whispered but my friends shut them up for me and stopped any rumors that started to surface, and I did my community service. Life had a semblance of normality again but then something indescribable happened, it was a full moon and the only reason I knew that was because it was Halloween and my friends and I were all going out to party in the forest, it was supposed to be one of the scariest parties of the year and some of my fellow seniors were throwing it.

I wasn't getting drunk that night there was no way I was going to get myself into trouble again, I decided to be my friends designated driver, I had been feeling weird the whole evening, my skin was hot and my body was aching but I assumed I was coming down with the flu, even more reason for me not to drink. For Halloween I decided to be a witch, it was easy and cliche but my friends wanted to go as the classic monsters and of course I had to go along with it.

(Flashback 3 days ago)

I remember the party area was full of laughing drunken teens. Some were dancing and talking while others were coupling up and disappearing into the forest to do friends ran off to get drinks and to mingle, I walked to the blazing bonfire in the clearing I sat down on one of the logs the moon was shining behind the trees, I was in a lot of pain now, and it felt like my bones were trying to shift, I gasped when I heard the cracking of my rib, I yelped and a few bystanders looked at me in confusion, I stumbled up from the log and away from the party, my leg bone snapped and I fell to the ground screaming. I was far enough away that no one could hear me or see me.

I had no idea what was happening my whole body was breaking and shifting; I was sweating and screaming, I felt like I needed to throw up.

"Oh god, help me!" I screamed.

All I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest and the breaking of my bones, I looked up at the burning full moon and everything went black.

I was pulled out of my thoughts of the past when I realized that my car was low on gas, lucky for me I was passing on through a small town and there was a Shell gas station waiting for me. I pulled into it and parked at one of the gas pumps, I got out of the car and paid for the gas, I pulled the nozzle out and stuck it into my car and waited, I looked around and saw some other teens getting gas, they were laughing and having a good time, I smiled sadly thinking back to the morning after the party and how good my friends had been to me. They had helped me so much, they had no idea what was happening and they tried not to ask questions, but it was kind of hard not to with the state I was in.

(Flashback 2 days ago)

I awoke the next day to the squawking of birds, I opened my eyes and winced at the sun shining above me through the trees, I sat up slowly and looked around me. I was still in the forest and I was stark naked and I was covered in blood, what the hell happened to me?

I hesitantly got to my feet, to my surprise I could stand and I better than ever, I'd broken every bone in my body and today it was as if nothing had happened to me.

I walked through the forest trying to retrace my steps, everything was different now, my sight was better and the sound around me was so clear and distinct. It was almost difficult to find the distinction between all the sounds, much to my relief I could hear my phone going off in the distance, I perked up and half ran half stumbled towards the loud ringtone going off.

I found the remains of my costume on the ground and my phone was next to it; I picked up the clothes and put them on, they covered the important body parts and that was good enough for me. 10 missed calls and 10 voice mails from my parents and about 20 texts each from my friends, each one was filled with worry and fear all wondering where I was and why I wasn't responding back.

I exhaled deeply and dialed my parents first; my mom yelled at me for not calling her and demanded to know where I had been the whole time and why I missed curfew. I calmly explained to her that I had forgotten to call and I went over to my friend Anne's house, my mom yelled at me for a bit more before she calmed down herself, she told me to be home before supper and that she would talk to me about the situation.

I hung up the phone and looked through all the texts my friends sent me, I called my closest friend Ashley; she picked up after a couple rings.

"Hey Riley what's up? You disappeared last night! Tia, Shyla and I were so scared. What happened?" Ashley inquired.

"I will tell you everything I just need you to do me a favor, I'm still in the forest can you come pick me up Ash?" I pleaded.

Ashley was silent on the other end, I could tell she wanted to ask me a billion questions but she showed some restraint by just saying,

"Okay I'll be there soon"

Ashley hung up and I put my phone in the tattered pocket of my costume. I walked back to the bonfire area and sat on the same log I was seated the previous night, I knew what happened last night, it was too easy to figure out I was a freak of nature, a monster, a fucking Werewolf.

I had wished that I asked my mother right then and there why I turned into a wolf last night, I was also curious as to why I was covered in blood and hoping to god it was animal blood and not human blood.

I spent the time I waited pulling twigs and leaves out of my matted hair, I groaned in disgust. Much to my relief that's when Ashley decided to pull up in her tiny Prius, she jumped out of the car and jogged over to me, I stood up from the log and she tackled me in a hug.

"Oh my god, are you okay? You're covered in blood Riley what the hell happened?" Ashley asked in concern.

I pulled away from her hug and looked at the ground for a few seconds as I tried to gather the courage to tell her what happened last night. I looked back up at her feeling tears gather in my eyes,

"Ashley I'm….I'm a werewolf" I breathed, the tears falling down my cheeks.

She gave me a look of disbelief, "Are you messing with me right now or have you completely lost your mind?"

I rolled my eyes and wiped the tears away, "I am not messing with you and I am not crazy, I am being serious Ash, I turned into a fucking wolf last night. I wouldn't lie about that I mean I am covered in blood!" I exclaimed.

Ashley stared at me in shock for several minutes, she gulped and shook her head, "Do your parents know about this Riley?"

I shrugged, "I really have no idea, but I need to go home and shower and then I need some damn answers" I grunted.

Ashley wrinkled her nose, "Yeah you really do need to shower, I hope you don't ruin my seat. Let's get out of here, the forest just got a whole lot creepier for me" Ashley claimed, flicking her long blonder hair over her shoulder.

I nodded in agreement and followed her to the car, we drove listening to our favorite band The Front Bottoms, I felt a little better now that I was going to be home in several minutes. I did however notice Ashley sending me uncomfortable glances, like I was going to take a bite out of her or something; I ignored the looks and stared out the window, softly singing to myself.

About ten minutes later Ashley pulled up to the front of my house, I thanked her for the ride and gave her a hug saying I would text her later to tell her how things went.

I got out of the car and slowly walked through the front door, I knew my mom was home but my dad was definitely at work. I closed the door behind me alerting my mom to my presence.

"Riley is that you?" My mom asked coming from the kitchen.

She gasped when she saw me and put a hand over her mouth in shock. I gave her a tired smile,

"So anything you want to tell me?"

An hour later I was seated on the couch in shock by everything that my mother, sorry my 'Adoptive' mother told me.

Apparently they adopted me when they found me on the side of the road in a basket while they were honey mooning in New Orleans, they had no idea who left me there or how long I'd been there. They didn't ask questions they just brought me to their hotel with them, they went to the local police station and asked all around but they couldn't find my parents, and it turns out they knew I was a werewolf thanks to a tiny crescent moon looking birthmark on my shoulder blade, my mom was a witch from New Orleans and she feared for my life because they had all been driven out by some vampire years ago.

My mom and dad brought me back to Virginia with them and they adopted me and no one knew but their friends and family that I wasn't theirs. I should have known I wasn't actually their daughter, I looked nothing like them, my mom was a natural red head with bright blue eyes and my dad was blonde with grey eyes. I was dark haired with lightly tanned skin and dark Hazel eyes.

"Did you find anything on my birth parents?" I asked feeling empty.

My mom sighed and looked at me with a sad look on her face, "I did a locator spell; your parents didn't show up anywhere…they're dead Riley. But I did find a family member, Hayley Marshall, she's in New Orleans I don't know why but she is even though it's suicide. She might have more answers for you if you want to get a hold of her. I can find out more about her and you can call" My mom started.

I cut in, "I'm going to New Orleans. I need to meet her mom I need to know where I came from"

My mom frowned, "That is out of the question Riley; I just told that place is dangerous for your kind. I will not let you get hurt you are my baby girl, blood or not" She argued.

I huffed angrily, "I have to mom. I'll keep it down low but I NEED to do this so please don't stop me" I begged.

My mom looked hesitant, "I'll talk to your father tonight, but you're only 17 Riley, you know he might not be so quick to agree and he's far more stubborn. I think that's where you picked up your stubborn streak from" She chuckled sadly.

I sighed and hugged her tightly, "I promise I'll be okay mom. I just turned into a wolf last night; I think I can handle myself right now" I added.

"We'll talk about it more when your father comes home. You should go take a shower and clean yourself up okay?" my mom suggested gently.

I nodded and stood up from the couch to walk to the stairs; I stopped on the first step and looked back at my mom with a small smile,

"Thank you for keeping me all those years ago, I love you mom" I stated.

She smiled back at me with tears in her eyes, "I love you too baby girl"

I continued up the stairs and took a much needed shower, that night I skipped dinner and when my dad came home from work I listened with my new hearing the whisper/yelling fight they were having in their bedroom. I had texted Ashley and she had spread the words to the rest of our friend group, needless to say everyone was surprised and they were even more surprised that I was adopted and that my life had a lot more to I than I thought.

"She can't go to New Orleans Jamie she is 17 years old! If only we had been more careful or told her sooner she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't be a part of that freak show" My dad hissed.

"Oh nice to know what you think Ian! I am not a freak show and neither is our daughter, you know when I met you, you thought the whole supernatural thing was a huge exciting adventure now it's a freak show huh?" My mom growled back.

"I was in my twenties and you were a hot chick who could float things, sorry that I grew up and I realized how dangerous your world is, and you escaped it years ago but Riley has been thrown right on in. This is just the beginning!" Dad barked.

I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to listen to this anymore; I had already made my decision. I hopped out of bed and ran silently over to my closet, I sent a quick S.O.S text out to Ashley, Tia and Shyla; I told them to meet me at the park by my house.

I pulled out my medium sized leather duffel bag from the top of my closet, I started stuffing all my good summer clothes in the bag assuming New Orleans was going to be scorching but just in case I also added some of my favorite jeans and sweaters. I was sad that I wouldn't be able to bring all my shoes so I packed all my favorite ones that I could fit.

I grabbed my wallet, car keys and phone; I put it in a small back pack along with my passport and some other random things I would need. I locked the door to my room and quickly got dressed into a random outfit, I grabbed the two bags and walked towards my window, I figured now was the time to test what I could do. I opened my window on the second floor and looked down at the lawn below me, I took a deep breath; this wasn't a huge drop.

I threw my bags down first, I climbed silently through the window, I closed my eyes and dropped myself down, I landed on my feet with a thump and crouched down so I didn't break my knees. I looked up to my window and grinned, this wolf thing was kind of cool.

I grabbed my bags and walked to my car, I put it in neutral and pushed it quietly into the street before hopping into the driver's seat, I started the car and sped down the street towards the park.

It was midnight now, I walked to the play structure and saw my 3 best friends sitting around, chatting and waiting for me. When they saw me they all jumped up and pulled me into a tight group hug, I hugged them back tightly, tears pooling in my eyes.

"I am so glad I have you guys as best friends" I announced

We all pulled away from the hug and looked at me confused.

"Why are you crying?" Tia asked.

I sniffled and wiped the tears away, "I'm leaving guys. I'm going to New Orleans tonight to find one of my family members. I have to know who my mother was, where I came from and why I'm a werewolf, New Orleans has the answers" I explained sadly.

My friends regarded me sadly, "When will you come back?" Ashley asked quietly.

I shrugged, "As soon as I have answers, I won't be gone long, I can't live without my 3 besties" I laughed lightly. They smiled at me and we decided to forget about being sad for the rest of the time we spent together.

We played tag around the park and talked and laughed having a blast. It was early morning when I decided to head out, I gave each of my friends a hug, they wished me luck and I got in my car a started my long journey, which brought me here to this gas station.

I heard the click of the gas nozzle, I shook it a little then put it back in the slot, I closed my gas tank and hopped back into the car, I was an hour or so away from New Orleans, I had driven almost non-stop, only really stopping for gas and surviving off of gas station food. It wasn't the best but it was worth it so far, the trip had been beautiful and peaceful, I had turned my phone off the morning I left and I could only imagine that my parents had tried to contact me over a hundred times by now.

I pulled out of the gas station and got back onto the road, I blasted music loudly with the warm breeze blowing my hair around. I passed by the big sign saying New Orleans, I could feel the nerves building up as I drove through the gorgeous city. The first thing I did was find a small motel; I managed to find one in my price range in the French Quarter, which was lucky for me because that seemed to be where all the activity was located. I paid for a room and brought all my stuff to the top floor, the room was breath taking and I had a balcony over-looking part of French Quarter.

I loved New Orleans so far, there was so much going on, so many cultures in one place, the music seemed endless and beautiful. The smells of real food made my stomach growl and I knew I needed to tour the city, I wanted to take a shower first and change my outfit, maybe I'd run into this mystery family member.

I took a quick shower and dressed in a cute outfit; I only bothered with a little makeup and pulled my hair into a loose braid then pulled a slouch hat onto my head. I grabbed my phone and wallet after sticking the key card into one of the pockets. I walked out of my room and took the elevator to the lobby, I waved to the desk clerk and exited to out the double doors to the bustling streets; I smiled and walked among the masses of people.

I did a little sight-seeing before I found a nice looking place for food, Rousseau's.

I entered the restaurant and found myself a nice place to sit, I looked around the place and my eyes caught someone else's. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, he had short kind of curled dark blonde hair, a handsome face with some stubble and mysterious grayish blue eyes.

We stared at each other for a few more moments, he narrowed his eyes at me like he recognized me but he shook his head and shot me a dimpled smile that made me blush. I looked away from him quickly and pulled my phone out of my pocket as I waited for a waitress to come by, I turned on my phone and was greeted by a full in box of missed calls and texts from my parents, I sighed and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

Someone grasped my shoulder, hard. I spun around to see a dangerous looking man, I didn't know what it was but I could sense something about him and rage built up inside of me, the wolf taking over.

I glared menacingly at him, "Excuse me, do I know you? Because the last time I checked I didn't so you should let go of my shoulder" I hissed.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Don't threaten me bitch. You're new here so I guess you don't know what happens to pretty little wolves with bad barks?" He whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened, this guy was a vampire, my mom had told me about some of the supernatural creatures out there and vampires were werewolves' number one enemies. I was a little scared that they could sense me so quickly; I didn't know what to do now, my heart was racing in my chest as the fear set in and the wolf was back at bay.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, you're crazy" I lied quickly.

He tightened his grip on my shoulder and I winced, he pulled me out of my seat and grabbed me by the elbow leading me out, "If you cause a scene I will rip your fucking tongue out" He growled in my ear.

I could feel panic shooting through me as this vampire pulled me out of the restaurant towards the back alley, that's when I started to struggle.

"Please, don't do this. I don't even know what the hell is going on here I just found out that I was a werewolf or whatever 3 days ago" I exclaimed.

He chuckled darkly, "Not so tough now are you? You wolves think you're so high and mighty but guess what sweet heart" He started as he threw me to the ground in the alley way, my knees scraped the ground as I landed with a painful thud. "It's not the full moon and you're just a pathetic little human with a couple extra quirks and now you're going to die, you broke Marcel's rule; to make it even better you're one of the Lebonair's that little birth mark makes you royalty, Marcel is going to be pleased" The vampire ended with a smirk as he advanced me.

I looked up at him in fear, tears dribbling down my cheeks as I thought of all the people I would never see again, I would never meet my real family, I was going to die in a dirty back alley.

"Please don't kill me I'm just looking for my family. I won't cause any trouble I swear I'll leave as soon as I find her" I begged.

The man shook his head as his face shifted, Dark veins appeared under his now blood red eyes; He grinned evilly, flashing his fangs at me. I scrambled to my feet and backed away slowly my whole body shaking in fear.

He flashed towards me like a blur his hand was wrapped around my throat he lifted me off the ground and squeezed. My eyes widened as I scratched against his hands gasping for air, my vision was starting to blur as the lack of air to my brain started affecting me.

The man's grip went loose and I fell to the ground, I coughed violently and the man landed beside me a gaping hole in his chest, I looked up to see the hot guy who sat at the bar.

"Thanks" I gasped before I fell forward and everything went black.


End file.
